Bowling Balls
by ICameISawIFailed
Summary: After losing in a bowling match, Kyle must finally face his biggest fear; sucking Cartman's balls. Little does the Jew know that Cartman has much, much more in store for him than just a little sucking. -KYMAN- Warning: This has explict sexual content.


_Starting Note: This is my first one-shot on this __"South Park"__ only account. Eh, my friend Johnny wanted me to write a Cartman/Kyle (Kyman) story for him on his birthday. So, happy birthday, Johnny, and you better enjoy this or I shall wreck havoc upon you with my almighty spork of doom. I'm not really good with Cartman/Kyle (Kyman), mostly because I'm out of my comfort zone (my comfort zone being Style) when I try to write it. So, I apologize if this story sucks balls (no pun intended); like I said, I'm not that big of a Cartman/Kyle (Kyman) fan. Oh well, here you all go, my first completed Cartman/Kyle (Kyman) story ever. Thanks to everyone who reviews. If Cartman/Kyle (Kyman) or yaoi (boy/boy romance) isn't your cup of tea, please read no further than this note. If you're into this sort of thing, then by all means keep reading. This story is rated M for mature due to its coarse language, explicit sexual content, and ideologically sensitive material._

_

* * *

_

"I told you!" The voice of Eric Cartman shouted with a roar of laughter. He wiped a victorious tear away from his honey-colored eye with a gloved finger. "I told you that one day you would have to suck my balls, Kyle."

"I am not going to suck your balls, Cartman," Kyle called back from the bowling lane where he stood. He stomped over to the table where Cartman, Stan, and Kenny were seated; they were all pigging out on nachos and chugging back multiple cups of Dr. Pepper. "You were cheating. You yelled at me and made me miss the pins."

The brunette's eyelashes batted innocently and he placed a finger to his dimpled double-chin, twisting it cutely into his flesh. He flashed the Jew the most sickeningly sweet and somewhat sadistic smile.

"Whatever do you mean, Kyle?" He asked sweetly, dipping a tortilla chip into the cheese sauce that had been provided to him and handed it out to Kyle. "Here have one of my nachos."

"_Your_ nachos?" Kyle questioned angrily, placing his hands on the table to make his presence known to the group. "I paid for them you fucking fat-ass."

"Aye, stop talking and start sucking, Jew-boy!"

"For the last time," the redhead growled intensely, grabbing onto the fat boy's face harshly with both hands. His emerald eyes glared intense hatred into Cartman's brown orbs. His perfectly straight and perfectly white teeth clenched tightly. "I. Am. Not. Sucking. Your. Balls!"

Cartman quickly and firmly grabbed onto Kyle's slender, fragile wrists. He held a devious smirk on his face as he clenched his massive hands around the wrists that he was currently holding captive, bruising the pale skin from the sheer pressure of his grip. The almost unbearable pressure caused the ushanka sporting teen to flinch and gasp.

"Ow, that hurt," Kyle whined, somehow managing to tug his now bluish-purple wrists out of the pudgy hands of the brunette.

The sixteen-year-old Nazi laughed manically at his enemy's expense. He poked the Jew in the stomach teasingly and stood up from the table, his chair screeching against the tiled floor. The group cringed at the sound but quickly recovered as their ears adjusted.

"Shall we head into the bathroom for a while?" Cartman asked devilishly, his brow perking up seductively. His giant, honey-brown eyes held intensity and passion. Oh, no. Not passion for Kyle, but passion for the utter humiliation that the redhead was about to endure.

"No! No, no, no! How many times do I have to repeat myself? I will not suck your balls today, nor tomorrow, or ten million years from now! "

"Ackhem," the pudgy teen coughed into his hand, pulling out a ratty piece of notebook paper from the back pocket of his brown pants and waved it in Kyle's face. "You signed a contract. I'm tired of you going back on your word. However, that is typical for a lying Jew like you."

If Stan hadn't been there holding him back, Kyle would have bashed that jackass square in the nose with all his power. His raven-haired, super best friend now held onto him tightly as he watched Kyle's face turn as fiery red as his puffed-up hair, which was hidden beneath the fabric of his ushanka.

"Stan!" The slender and almost femininely curved Jew hissed, trying to push his friend off of him so he could show Cartman who was really in charge of the situation. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down, Dude," the blue-eyed, seventeen-year-old replied calmly, causing Kyle's blood and temper to boil over.

"Calm down? I will not calm down! Did you not just hear what Fat-ass said?"

"Yeah, I heard him, but you shouldn't let it bother you. He does this crap all the time."

"Oh please, stop babying him," Cartman cackled, plopping a cheese-drenched chip onto his tongue. He chewed and swallowed it with ease and rubbed his hands over his over-sized stomach with satisfaction. "He's just being a pussy because he lost the bet and now has to suck my balls."

"I'm going to kill you, Cartman!" The teen with the bright emerald eyes screeched, reaching out for the plump adolescent with his fingers curled out like claws, ready to fight. Stan held tightly onto his curvy waist to prevent him from getting his wish of murdering the Neo-Nazi.

"Pretend to be mad all you want, Kyle," Cartman smirked voluptuously, tugging off his yellow-brimmed turquoise cap and running his fingers through his brunette locks. "But we all know you're dying to have my magnificent balls in your filthy, Jewish mouth."

"What?" Kyle practically screamed, kicking his legs, trying hard to squirm out of Stan's forceful grip. "You're the one always yelling at me to suck your balls. You're the one who writes all these stupid bets and forces me to sign contracts. Are you really that desperate for me to suck your balls?"

"Why, yes. Yes I am. But don't get any ideas, Fag; I don't roll that way. It's merely to humor myself at your expense."

"You twisted, egotistical, narcissistic, conceited asshole!"

"Kyle, Kyle, calm down," Stan and Kenny warned in unison.

The blonde quickly moved from the table and over to the scene to help Stan hold the raging redhead back. His orange parka's fuzz-rimmed hood was knocked clear off his head as the younger teen swung his fist back, nearly hitting Kenny directly in the nose.

"Yeah, Kyle, chill out," the Neo-Nazi coolly added, walking over to Kyle, moving a plump hand to the fragile boy's chin, lifting it up slightly so the two saw eye-to-eye. "You know there's only one way out of this. So, just suck my balls and everything will go back to normal."

"Nothing would ever be normal again if I sucked your balls. I would have horrible nightmares for the rest of my life!"

"And your point would be?"

"Ahhh!" Kyle screamed out with both anger and aggravation, managing to grip onto Cartman's collar, pulling him in close. "Fine! I'll do it! But I swear on my grandmother's grave if you tell a single soul, the next place I'll see you will be at your funeral."

Cartman didn't reply immediately, he just smirked deviously and snapped his fingers; this then signaled Stan and Kenny to let the boy they held go free. He grabbed onto one of Kyle's sore wrists and tugged on it as viciously as he possibly could, earning a yelp from the slightly younger teen.

"Excellent," the over-weight teen said with a sickening smile plastered over his face. "Now, if you would be so kind as to join me in the bathroom."

The red-faced male hung his head low and swallowed a giant lump that had formed in his throat. He looked back to Stan and Kenny, who could only stare in disbelief at this point. When Cartman felt that Kyle wasn't moving, he roughly yanked on the bruised wrist he held. Once again, Kyle yelped aloud, causing his captor to grin even wider.

"D-dude," the raven-haired boy stuttered, looking over to the blonde. "Kyle is actually going to suck Cartman's balls?"

Kenny shrugged, half wishing he hadn't known about this and half wanting to see the dirty deed being done. He moved to sit back at the table and sipped on some of his Dr. Pepper. Stan soon joined him after recovering from a slight state of shock.

* * *

Cartman had finally managed to tug Kyle all the way to the back of the bowling alley where the bathrooms were located; he grabbed the back of the Jew's head and pushed him through the door, causing Kyle to trip over his own two feet and fall flat on his face onto the bathroom floor.

"Look, Fat-ass, I'm only going to suck your balls for two seconds and then I'm done. Do you understand that?"

"Kyle, Kyle, Kyle," Cartman chuckled, shaking his head lightly, pulling out the contract the two had written down on a piece of ratty notebook paper. "You're here until I say you can leave. And if you look here underneath your initials you will see that you are required to suck my balls for at least a minute and that, depending on how I feel, it's not limited to just that. I also have the right to do whatever I please to you."

"What?" Kyle's jade eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He squirmed on the floor to help himself get up from the disgusting tiles, but it was to no avail, so sprawled out on the floor was where he remained. "That's insane! I-I'm not your slave!"

"Oh, but you are. Now, get on your knees, Jew."

The redhead was reluctant and naturally stubborn. He shook his head feverishly, folding his arms as he sat Indian-style on the tile of the bathroom floor.

"No."

"No? You can't say "no", you already said you would do it! Damn it, Kyle, I told you to get on your knees!"

"And I told you no. So that makes us even."

"Look here, you son of a bitch! I demand you to get on your knees!" Cartman furiously exclaimed, gripping harshly onto Kyle's waist and dragging him up onto his knees. Kyle gasped lightly at the strength of the brunette's grip and the murderous look he had stretched over his face. "That's better."

"Ca-Cartman," the younger boy whispered softly, trying to sound angry, but failed miserably. His body shook a little as Cartman ran a thick finger down his chest. The pudgy boy continued to use said finger to stroke the Jew's chest multiple times before gripping onto the zipper that held the orange fabric of Kyle's jacket together.

"What did I tell you earlier about talking?" The taller teen questioned, slipping Kyle's jacket off, tossing it to the disgustingly wet floor. He then gripped onto the boy's signature ushanka and ripped it away from his head, exposing the wild, ginger locks that said hat had kept hidden for far too long. He smirked wickedly, watching Kyle's expression change from anger to shock and fear. He had stripped the shorter teen, which he despised more than anything in the world, of his protection, his security, and his dignity. And as the icing on his victory cake, he had the Jew on his knees, sitting on a filthy floor. "Go on, Kyle; take off my pants and get to work."

"You… you asshole," the crimson-haired youngster trembled nervously as he felt Cartman's bulky fingers running through his wavy tresses. With shaky hands he carefully ran a finger over the silver zipper that taunted him to no end. He used his thumb and index finger to take hold of the fastener, gradually beginning to unfasten the teeth of the zipper.

Cartman suddenly smacked his face with a massive hand; not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to hurt.

"Not like that. Use your teeth."

Kyle's eyes grew slightly watery and his breath grew unsteady with apprehension. He knew Cartman was cruel, but he never thought that he could be so malicious and heartless, even towards him. Pushing the hurt away from his heart and trying to control the slight tears of resentment stinging his eyes, he moved his mouth to the zipper, taking it between his top and bottom teeth.

The brunette looked down to Kyle, who was currently trying hard not to cry, and smiled. He splayed his fingers through the ginger locks again and gripped softly, tugging to some extent.

"Ow," the Jewish adolescent whined quietly, managing to finally undo the zipper. He reached out with his hands to undo the button, but hesitated. He looked up to Cartman with broad eyes, searching for his approval.

"Fine, you can use your hands just this once," Cartman surrendered, rolling his brown orbs impatiently. He tugged more roughly on Kyle's hair as if trying to give him somewhat of a punishment.

The redhead whimpered under his breath, hoping the Nazi hadn't heard him. He undid the button and, almost automatically, Cartman's pants fell down around his ankles. Kyle's eyes extended to the size of ping-pong balls as he noticed that the taller male already had a stiff, firm erection standing proudly in his boxers.

"I… I don't think I can do this," Kyle murmured, feeling a few of his coiled tresses falling in front of his eyes. He blinked lightly as he felt the hair graze his eyeballs. He moved his hand to brush away the locks that stung his emerald globes; however Cartman quickly swatted his spidery hand away.

"I have control over your hair; you just worry about fixing my little problem."

The scarlet-haired, sixteen-year-old sighed with defeat, shuddering lightly at the horrid thought of what he was about to be forced to do. His breathing became even more unstable and he felt Cartman pressing down on the back of his head, forcing him closer to the large, erected organ (which was thankfully still concealed by the fabric of the fatter teen's boxers).

"Why are you doing this? This isn't funny, you know?"

"Really," the brunette inquired with a sex-craving grin. "See, I personally find this quite hilarious."

"You sick bastard," Kyle managed to hiss, feeling Cartman's erection rubbing against the side of his pale face. He growled ever so softly until he felt one of Cartman's mammoth hands grab onto his earlobe, tugging on it without mercy. "Ow!"

"I told you to stop talking and start sucking. Now, take off my boxers and relieve me of the pain you've caused me."

"What? You can't possibly be blaming me because you have a boner."

"Damn it, take them off, Kyle!" The pudgy teen shouted, moving his hands back to dig through Kyle's fiery crimson curls.

Kyle jumped slightly at the fierceness in the taller boy's voice. He quickly caved into Cartman's demands and maneuvered his hands to grab the waistband of his captor's undergarments. Little by little, he pulled down the fabric, dreading what was soon to come into view.

Suddenly, the Jew's worst fear had come face-to-face with him. His emerald eyes slightly grew but quickly fell half-lidded as he looked regretfully to the floor. Cartman's boxers had fallen down to his ankles, revealing his entire lower half to the shorter teen. The brunette smirked more evilly than before, gently petting Kyle's head in praise for doing what he had been told.

"You better appreciate this, Fat-ass. I can promise you it'll never happen again."

"I will never appreciate anything from you," Cartman beamed, playing with Kyle's hair a little more feverishly, twisting his fingers with each loop and curl of scarlet hair. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get busy."

"Fine," Kyle growled, leaning in ever so slightly, shutting his jade eyes as tightly as possible. He didn't wish to see any of what he was about to do. He moved his hands to Cartman's over-sized thighs to help keep him balanced while he sat on his wobbly knees.

The Neo-Nazi chuckled at the feeling of Kyle's hands slightly gripping onto the flesh of his thighs. He curled his fingers deeper into the Jew's hair.

"Go ahead, don't be shy," Cartman taunted, forcing the younger teen closer to his sack.

"Don't rush me!"

After the brief dispute, Kyle hesitantly stuck out his moist and slender tongue. He shook delicately as he pressed the tip of his tongue to the taller adolescent's scrotum. Uncertainly, he swirled his tongue around the scrotum for a deeper affect.

"Nghh, s-sweet," the boy in command spoke with a pleased voice. "But, you're beating around the bush. I told you to suck not lick."

Kyle snarled harshly, continuing to lick along the flesh, his eyes still shut firmly. He didn't release his tongue slip down to Cartman's actual testicles, which he licked with long, almost sensual strokes. He paused uncertainly for a moment before pursing his lips, taking in one of Cartman's testicles. He slowly and unsurely suckled on the organ.

Cartman moaned softly with satisfaction, tilting his head back lightly. How had Kyle gotten so great at this? Surely he hadn't done it before. But at this point, Cartman didn't care how many (if any) other guys Kyle may have sucked before; all he cared about at this moment was humiliating the Jew.

"Gah, this is so disgusting," Kyle muttered out as he sucked a little harder, his eyes slowly creeping open. He thought he was going to gag right then and there, but he managed to hold back.

"Stop!"

"S-stop?" The redhead asked with confusion in his emerald eyes as he looked up to his captor. "You mean I can leave now? Well, gee, thanks, Car-"

"Oh, no, no, no. You aren't going anywhere. I'm just tired of you sucking my balls; it's time for you to suck the real treasure."

"No fucking way, Dude," the Jew growled, pulling away, only to have Cartman push him in again by the back of his head. "There is no way in hell I'm giving you a full-on blowjob."

"Ackhem, contract," Cartman sang out to torment the other teen. "Open up."

Kyle knew there was really no use in fighting. Cartman was significantly larger and stronger and would obviously run after him if he tried to escape. He let his lips part gently, his eyes swelling to the size of car tires as Cartman forcefully slammed himself into Kyle's mouth. The redhead gave off a sharp gasp, feeling violated, holding the deepest blush on his face that you would ever see.

"Ack!" The younger teen cried, coughing a little as Cartman hit his gag reflex with the first thrust. "D-don't do that."

"Fine, you don't have to suck it," came Cartman's slightly less vicious voice, resting his hardened member on Kyle's bottom lip. The Jew swallowed and sighed with slight relief for the first time since his ordeal had begun. "For right now, that is. You know, I couldn't help but notice how you handled those bowling balls out there. You know, the way that you pressed them to your chest before you bowled? Well, I rather enjoyed that, Jew-boy."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Kyle spat, wishing he could run home a gargle with the strongest mouth wash available to mankind.

He was taken aback as he felt Cartman's hands lifting his undershirt. He grabbed onto Cartman's massive forearms, trying to stop him. The brunette rapidly swatted his hands away.

"Hold still," Cartman demanded with a stern tone, tugging off Kyle's shirt and dropping it to the floor along with the jacket. He kicked off his own pants and boxers from around his ankles to give him an easier time advancing over Kyle.

"What are you doing, Cartman?" Kyle interrogated, trying to sound angry, but his voice shook and caused him to sound more like a frightened child.

"Like I said, I enjoy watching you rub balls against your chest. Put your whole body into it."

"Dude, you're demented. I knew you wanted me to suck your balls but I didn't know you wanted me to do all this."

"Well, it's too late to back out of it now," Cartman smiled devilishly, grazing the tip of his slightly throbbing member along Kyle's chest. "Grind your chest against me, Kyle. I want you to feel my bowling balls on your skin."

"You want to know something? You… You're…" Kyle sighed, unable to think of a comeback. He obviously had no way out of this. No one could save him from his fate this time. His face reddened and his hair was tousled in front of him eyes. Cartman had given him no choice other than to degrade himself.

"I'm what, Kyle? What am I?"

"Shut up, Fat-ass," the redhead snapped, clenching his teeth slightly, slowly obeying Cartman by grinding his chest lightly against the taller male's member and testicles. He felt sick to his stomach as he felt Cartman's privates rubbing against his sensitive chest.

Cartman let off a short series of slight moans and groans, grabbing onto Kyle's hair with one hand, his other hand traveling down to Kyle's waist. He had never felt anything like this; something that made him feel so powerful, so in control, so amazing. He had his suspicions that maybe Kyle had done this before, but who cared as long as he had the little Jew on his knees, performing the most degrading of things to please his almightiness.

"Yeah, that's right," he purred mischievously, taking hold of Kyle's hand, pressing it to his still fully erect shaft. "Touch it."

"Stop bossing me around," the Jewish sixteen-year-old shushed the older teen, but did as he was told, forming his delicate, spidery fingers around Cartman's thick penis. He lowered his head out of shame as he gently squeezed, moving his hand up and down in a pumping motion.

"Oh, yeah," the brunette moaned with a slight chuckle as he looked down at Kyle's distressed and revolted face. "Pump it faster."

"Shut up!" Kyle shouted through gritted teeth, moving his hand quicker up and down the shaft until he felt Cartman pull away. "Make up your damn mind, Cartman!"

"But there are so many things on our to-do list and we have such a short amount of time," Eric simply and false-innocently cooed. He pushed down on the top of Kyle's head, causing the boy to protest, and once again pressed his erection to the boy's perfectly pink lips. "Suck."

Kyle growled as Cartman gave him another command. He harshly slapped Cartman's thigh in an attempt to get him to run off crying, but this time the slap only seemed to increase Cartman's arousal.

"Damn it," Kyle muttered under his breath, reluctantly allowing his tongue to lick the tip of fatter boy's member. His brilliant, green eyes once again shut tightly as he moved down on the shaft, sucking delicately as his tongue wrapped around the organ in his mouth.

"Mmm," the Neo-Nazi moaned, bucking his hips a little, causing Kyle to make a soft gagging sound. He smirked at this, grabbing onto one of Kyle's hands and placing it on his testicles. "Don't neglect my balls, Jew. They want your attention, too."

The younger adolescent rolled his eyes, cupping the other's tender testicles in his hand as he continued to suck on Cartman's length. He teased the scrotum with his fingertips and slowly moved his mouth up to the swollen head, feeling his stomach churning. He ran his tongue over the meatus, using the tip of his tongue to push against it lightly, which the brunette approved with a sexual moan.

Kyle continued to suck on the swollen head for a few more seconds before taking the length back into his mouth fully. He formed his mouth into a ring, sucking harder, causing a vacuum-like tightness on Cartman's erection. The Jew was surprised as he felt Cartman flinch, however he continued to suck roughly, bobbing his head up and down on the sensitive, hardened shaft.

"Ngh," he moaned lightly, moving his hand to hold onto the base of Cartman's genitalia, stroking gently.

"Jesus Christ, Kyle!" Eric moaned again, this time louder and longer. He gripped onto the shorter boy's frail shoulders and held on tightly. "Fuck it, stop."

Once again, Kyle looked up to his captor with confused, curious eyes. He pulled his mouth off of Cartman's penis with a tiny popping sound.

"Finally, have you decided you don't like it?" Kyle smirked, hoping he had been a little too rough so the commander would just give up on the idea.

"No," the Nazi smirked in return, causing the Jew's heart to sink into his stomach. The crimson-haired teen swallowed hard as another knot formed in his throat. "If you thought being rough would make me want you to stop, then you were sadly mistaking."

The brown-eyed boy raised his brow sensually, grabbing onto Kyle and picking him up like you would pick up a heavy box. His large hands grasped firmly onto Kyle's backside, holding the dubbed day-walker up against the wall. This caused Kyle to gasp lightly; he now regretted what he had gotten himself into.

"Car-Cartman, you bastard, don't tell me you're going the whole way."

The pudgy boy didn't respond, he just moved his slightly chapped lips to the side of Kyle's neck. He began to nip at the flesh, sucking roughly on a sensitive area for a brief moment. Kyle tried hard to hold back a moan, moving a fist to his mouth to bite on and to use to hold back his noises. He squirmed in Cartman's arms.

"Hey, don't go freaking out on me," the big-boned teen warned, setting the Jew back on his feet. He moved his chubby hands to the silver button on Kyle's dark green jeans. Kyle quickly moved his hands to Cartman's forearms, holding on tensely.

"No, please," the redhead whimpered out, looking Cartman dead in the eyes. He watched as the other boy's expression began to soften, which made him think he was in the clear.

"I… I'm sorry, Kyle," the brunette murmured, unfastening the button and zipper, letting Kyle's pants drop and pool around his ankles.

"Cartman," the Jew whispered with wide, tear-filled eyes. His pupils shook with hurt and nervousness. Cartman's brown eyes stayed locked with Kyle's green ones, until he finally couldn't handle the stare anymore. The pudgy boy looked to the ground as he finished his task on pulling off Kyle's undergarments.

"Don't look at me, shut your eyes," Cartman whispered back with a gentle voice. He quickly picked up on how soft his voice had been and he quickly corrected himself. "You stupid Jew."

Kyle cringed at the cool air hitting his now nude body. He quickly maneuvered his legs to try and cover his slightly erect member. He followed Cartman's orders and shut his eyes, feeling himself being lifted as Cartman once again held onto him and pressed him against the wall.

The brunette felt the Jew shuddering in his grasp; he almost had a change of heart… almost. He decided against letting the boy go and decided to continue with his advances.

"Kyle, listen to me, you've got to relax."

"H-how can I relax? I'm getting fucking raped!"

The statement caused Cartman's heart to feel a twinge of pain, but he quickly regained his cold-hearted composer. He moved a thick finger to the redhead's virgin entrance. Kyle twitched at the feeling, gasping lightly as he instinctively wrapped his arms around Cartman's thick neck.

"Don't say that ever again! Damn it, relax or this is going to hurt!"

"Don't go any further than this, Fat-ass," the green-eyed teen muttered, looking to the floor. "I'll never forgive you. Never!"

"As if you would forgive me for all the other stuff I just made you do. I might as well finish the job."

"Shut the fu- Ah!" Kyle shouted as he felt one of the brunette's over-sized fingers penetrate his tight entrance. His body froze lightly and he felt tears form in the corners of his eyes, which he proceeded to shut as he buried his face into Eric's muscular shoulder.

"I told you to relax," the taller teen simply stated, listening to Kyle gasp each time he moved his finger in a little deeper.

"S-stop! It hurts! It hurts, you asshole!" The crimson-haired teen yelped, gripping tightly onto the back of Cartman's neck. He hissed a little in pain, feeling Cartman's finger thrusting in and out of him. "Gahh!"

Kyle's mind filled with worry as he felt another finger being inserted into him. His hips flinched, only causing the two fingers to go in deeper with harder force. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to handle it or that he would literally tear if Cartman added another finger. He squirmed and kicked as he felt the brunette's fingers moving in a scissoring motion.

"Gee, Kyle, it's not that bad."

"D-don't tell me it's not that bad! It's hor-horrible! You have no idea how much it hur-ahh-hurts!"

The two boys slowly and carefully slid down the wall and ended up on the cold, dirty floor. The brunette hovered above the Jew, continuing to finger him, thrusting his digits in deeper and harder.

"It'll be okay, I'll find your spot and then it'll feel better."

"Don't try to comfort me," the redhead hissed, but slowly getting used to the feeling of Cartman's fingers slamming in and out of him. He twisted his hips a little, unknowingly giving the Neo-Nazi more access and a better angle. His arms were still hooked around Cartman's neck and his knees rose slightly.

The honey-colored eyes of Eric Cartman fell upon Kyle's lower body, noticing that the younger boy was growing more erect. He rapidly slammed his giant fingers in harder, smirking lightly as he felt the spot he had been searching for. The redhead let out a tiny shriek, quickly moving his hand to his mouth to stop the sounds. His thin legs made a jumping like motion.

"That's it," the brunette uttered under his breath, withdrawing his fingers, which made the redhead sigh with relief.

"I hate you so much, Cartman," Kyle spat through gritted teeth as his hands fell from Cartman's neck and landed on the floor. His back was arched and Cartman was situated between his pale-skinned legs.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But you need me now," Cartman pointed out, referring to the other's erection. He hesitated for a moment before gaining the confidence to line himself up with Kyle's entrance.

"No," Kyle whispered to himself, trying to stay calm. "Oh God, this isn't happening."

Cartman licked his lips nervously and pressed his tip against Kyle's slightly stretched entrance. He pushed down until he felt his tip slip in with ease from the Jew's wetness. This caused him to shutter softly, sliding in a little bit more.

"Ahh! Cartman!"

"That's right, Jew. Say my name," the muscular teen whispered in Kyle's ear, trying to hide the slight remorse that laced his voice.

"No!" The redhead shouted, his hips lifting off the floor, which he clawed at mercilessly. He felt a tear slip down his face as his legs seemed to gain a mind of their own, wrapping themselves around Cartman's hips.

The refusal from the smaller adolescent caused the brunette to thrust a little harder than he should have on the first try. He shifted around, trying to get into the same path that led to Kyle's prostate.

"If you'd just give it a minute it would feel awesome," the larger male growled with slight annoyance, thrusting in faster and deeper. He placed as much pressure as he could into his thrusts.

"Nghh, I can't handle this, you're being too rough."

"Just relax like I said a million times before," Cartman explained through clenched teeth, feeling his member throbbing inside the boy he held captive. His lower half began to tremble lightly, as did Kyle's. That's when he managed to slam onto the spot that made the Jew the most vulnerable.

"Oh God!" Kyle moaned out, clawing at the floor as the boy hovering over him repeated his actions over and over again, growing harder and faster with each sharp thrust.

* * *

After many more minutes of the intense pain-and-pleasure mixture, Kyle began clawing at Cartman's chest, his frizzy locks growing wilder as he dug his head back into the floor. He could feel himself getting close to going over the edge.

"Ah, J-Jesus," the brunette male moaned as he clenched his teeth tighter. He felt as though he was going to lose it right then and there, but he managed to hold back through a few more thrusts. He could tell Kyle was so close to giving in and letting himself release.

"Car-Cart-" the ginger-haired boy panted out, his breath rapid and shallow. His body gave a harsh twitch and he felt himself explode in harsh spurts. "ERIC!"

Hearing his named being screamed by his enemy in such an orgasmic way caused Cartman to completely lose control. He had always dreamed of hearing Kyle scream his name in surrender to his power. His own semen harshly sprayed into the Jew, who was having harsh, orgasmic muscles spasms, causing his entrance to contract around Cartman's length. The Neo-Nazi moaned and panted, fully releasing before slowly pulling out of Kyle.

"Haha, I… hnnh… I always told you I'd make you suck my balls and scream my name."

"I… I hate you with such a passion, Fat-ass."

"Don't worry, Kyle," Cartman smiled goofily. "I'll always hate you, too."

* * *

_Ending Note: There you have it, the worst Cartman/Kyle (Kyman) fanfiction on the internet. This took me three days of hard labor to finish, so Johnny, if you don't like this, I will murder you. Just kidding, but I will hurt you severely with my spork as I said before. Anyway, happy birthday, Johnny. Also, I hope you Cartman/Kyle (Kyman) fans enjoyed this. I stayed up till three in the morning proofreading this story. Thanks to those of you who review, I really appreciate it._


End file.
